Problem: Christopher has 50 apples for every 15 nectarines. Write the ratio of apples to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $50:15$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $50 \text{ to } 15$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{50}{15}=\dfrac{10}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{10}{3}$ is the ratio of apples to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.